


Coming Home

by susiephalange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hogwarts Express, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: Reader, a soon to be First Year at Hogwarts, meets her new friend, Albus Severus Potter before boarding the Hogwarts Express.That's it, that's the fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost two years ago, and IDK but here it is, AO3. Please don't mob me for how horrible it is.

"Mum! I'm fine, it'll be okay, seriously, it's just school!" You protested, huffing at your mother's fussing over your clothes. She knew you'd change into robes on the Hogwarts Express, it wouldn't matter if your (f/c) shirt collar wasn't flat or not. When (m/n) sighed, you relented. "Mum, it'll be okay. I'm eleven! I can handle this!" 

(M/n) nodded, placing her hands on your shoulders to look into your eyes. "I know, ________, it's just -," the train gave a _toot!_ and purple smoke began to billow out of the engine. "I love you, ______, don't forget to write! And make friends!"

"I'll try!" You called to her.

Just as you turn away from her, you find your head banging ceremoniously with another kid, bound for the Hogwarts train, someone who's also eleven, like you.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the kid apologised, rubbing his forehead. He looks familiar - maybe because his father is one of the biggest celebrities in the wizarding world. "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

"Albus? Who's this?" A red-headed woman asks from over his shoulder. You feel a ripe blush descend over your face. _That's Ginny Potter, the chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies!_ You think. Suddenly you can't remember words.

"I'm not sure, she didn't introduce herself," Albus tell his mother.

"______ ________!" You blurt. "Sorry, I'm ________. Sorry for running into your son, Mrs Potter." You feel your blush deepen and descend down your neck.

Ginny smiles. "That's a lovely name, ______. Why don't you and _______ sit with each other and Rose for the train?" She suggests. The Hogwarts Express gives another toot, and she shoos you onto the train car. "Have a lovely time!" She smiles.

It's hard, but after a lot of searching, you and Albus find a seat. A girl with large hair and freckles over her skin is already sitting in there, drawing pictures in the air lazily above her head. Opposite is a boy with pale skin and paler hair, his long nose stuck in a book that his eyes don't seem to be following the words of.

"Rose!" Albus hisses, opening the door a crack, "Are those taken?"

Pocketing her wand, the ginger haired young witch bounced to open the door. "Nope. Who's this you've got, Albus? By the way, he's called Scorpius. He's a Malfoy! He'd rather ignore people than greet them. Come in!" Her smile is charming, crooked, and she's got the body of someone who's not going to stop growing taller for a long time.

"Hello," Scorpius drawls, looking up over his book to you. "Rose needs to calm down. It's just school."

"Aha!" Albus shakes his head in disbelief. "So you do speak!"

The blonde rolls his eyes and turns over in the seat to face the back of the upholstery. "Shut up," he mumbles, muffled.

You take a seat beside Rose, leaving Albus perched by Scorpius' feet. "Mum said this school was going to be different to what we all did before," Albus chirps. "I went to a muggle school, Dad said I had to. I'm rubbish at maths."

Rose nods. "I know! I was there!" She grins.

You frown. "We're cousins," Albus explains. "Her dad is my Mum's brother."

You nod. "Ah."

"We know how genealogy works, Albus, we're eleven, not stupid," Scorpius says, his voice muffled by the seat. He turns over and looks at everyone in the compartment with him, with his eyes narrowed like he has shady business to attend to. Then, blinking, that expression is gone, and he asks. "What house do you all think you'll get in?"

You frown. The big question. "Gryffindor," Albus spouts. "Like Dad, and Grandpa."

Rose huffs. "Uncle George said I'd be Hufflepuff," she sighs. "I do like badgers."

Scorpius looks to you. "I hope I'm a (h/n), like Mum." You tell them.

Everyone looks to him. "Everyone at home is a Slytherin but Mum. She's a Ravenclaw, and thinks I'll be too."

Interrupting the silence that followed his contribution, a knock on the sliding door echoed the compartment. Glad for the interlude, Albus stood, and opened the door.

He was tall and blue haired, with a crooked winning smile and bright eyes; handsome without trying. "Al!" He grinned.

You turn to Rose, and frown. "Family?"

She waved her hand uncertainly. "His dad was best mates with Albus' dad's dad. Teddy and Albus are as close as anything."

The blue haired student beamed. "Who's ready to go home?" He asked everyone.

You blink. "I thought we were going to school..."

Teddy laughs. "Hogwarts is all of our homes."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
